Stateside
by shadowbear
Summary: Dominic has been appointed as the gym leader for Louisiana, can he carry on the challenges faced by a gym leader? How will he fair out in the United State's Elite Four tournament that is yet to come? *I'm doing this for kicks- read and review please.*
1. Ch 1 Gym Leader?

Stateside

Ch. 1 Gym Leader?

Dominic sat on the stone steps that the waves of Lake Pontchartrain* would crash into. He took a deep sigh; it wasn't exactly a secret that pokemon now existed and that gym leaders were being picked in each state. The United States had been separated into it's regions: North, South, Pacific, Mid-West and West. Not all states would have gyms but that still didn't prevent trainers from taking on the gym challenges with-in their own region. Nonetheless Louisiana was picked to be on of the South's gym states; only one person would be picked, so for Dominic, the chances were slim to none.

All of a sudden Dominic heard a strange noise coming from behind him, he turned around to see a Totodile happily walking by carefree as common description would have it. It stopped and turned to Dominic, it smiled and began to jump up and down happily and began to dance in a strange way.

"What a strange dance you have there Totodile. Though it's good to see you match up to your description." Dominic said smiling and patting the Totodile on its head.

"Hey you, let's battle!" an unfamiliar voice shouted from behind Dominic.

Dominic turned around to see a guy about his age with a Duskull at his side. Behind him was a young man who had looked like he was about to leave but with the spontaneous challenge, he stuck around in anticipation of a battle.

"Come on, let's battle! As the newly appointed gym leader, I want to show off my skills!" the boy shouted.

Dominic remained silent looking at his black haired, blue eyed challenger. "If you are the gym leader, aren't I supposed to be the one challenging you?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter! That is your pokemon right? Come on, let's battle!" he shouted once more.

Dominic looked down at Totodile, who in turn looked back at him. Dominic could see the fire in Totodile's eyes.

"You really want to battle this guy?" Dominic asked. He wasn't really sure how this would turn out, after all, this wasn't his Totodile, it was wild.

Totodile nodded excitedly jumping up and down.

Dominic turned back to his challenger and smirked, "Well, it looks like you have a battle."

The gym leader smirked and pointed forward, "Alright, Voodoo, use shadow ball!" he shouted.

Totodile did his strange dance as the shadow ball was being charged and when it shot forward at him, with incredible speed, Totodile dodged it.

"What attacks does he know, crap I don't know!" Dominic thought to himself. "Think, go with something simple yet obvious, wait, scratch won't work on a ghost type. What are my other options?"

Totodile was already dashing forward with great speed at Duskull and Dominic needed to come up with a command quick. By the time he opened his mouth to shout a command, Totodile had already attacked Duskull with his tail knocking it back and a burst of water pulsated from hit.

"How was that possible? Tail whip doesn't work on ghost types I thought. Wait, water came from that hit; could it possibly be... aqua tail?" he thought to himself.

"Voodoo, are you alright?" the gym leader asked. Duskull shook itself off and nodded ready to fight. "Great! Use hypnosis!" he commanded.

"Totodile watch out!" Dominic shouted but it was too late. Totodile fell asleep and stood motionless.

"Shadow ball Voodoo!" the boy shouted and a shadow ball hit Totodile, sending him flying into the water with a big splash.

Duskull floated over to where Totodile had fallen into the water to see if Totodile had been finished off.

Dominic got a gut feeling that crash landing into the water had woken Totodile up however there was no guarantee it had, but he had to do something.

"Totodile, use aqua tail!" Dominic shouted.

A whirlpool began to form underneath Duskull and it eventually rose from the water and a vortex of water engulfed Duskull with Totodile riding around in it's current slamming his tail on Duskull. When the attack stopped, Duskull had fainted.

"What? That's impossible, how could I lose? I'm the gym leader!" the boy shouted.

"That's enough Nick, you lost fair and square." The man said walking up to the victor of the battle.

"What's your name son?" he asked extending his hand.

"Dominic." he replied shaking the man's hand.

"Your Totodile put up an impressive fight." the man complimented.

"Yeah, about that, it's not mine. It just walked up to be some time before the battle." he replied modestly.

"What?" Nick shouted.

The man laughed loudly, "That's incredible! To think you were able to command a wild pokemon so well and win a gym battle. I think I was wrong in my choice, how would you like to be Louisiana's gym leader."

"Gym... Leader?" Dominic replied.

"Yes." the man replied.

"I don't know what to say... sure!" he said sealing the deal with a handshake.

"Pfft, whatever, it's not like I would have been gym leader for long anyway, I'm moving to North Carolina next week anyway." Nick pouted walking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Director Stan, I'm one of the United States Pokemon League coordinators." he said.

"Nice to meet you Director Stan." Dominic replied.

"This is splendid." he said "The South now has all the gym leaders. However there is a slight problem."

"What is that?" Dominic asked.

"Your pokemon, you need one." he replied.

"Oh, that's a valid point there Director." Dominic agreed.

Director Stan reached into his bag and pulled out a pokeball, "Here, use this to capture Totodile. It seems to like you a lot and I'm sure will be willing to be your partner."

"Um, sure." Dominic replied tossing the pokeball at Totodile. Totodile hopped up and happily jumped into the pokeball willingly being caught. "Sweet!" he shouted.

"I need to brief you on what you need to do. You have a year to get your party assembled and then comes the Elite Four Tournament. Train hard, I will be looking forward to seeing you there and your badges will arrive soon." The Director said walking off.

*Lake Pontchartrain is located in Louisiana; the the big lake you see on the United States map.


	2. Ch 2 First Challenger

Stateside

Ch. 2 First Challenger

Dominic woke up early on Saturday morning to take Totodile out to the lake for some swimming. When he stepped outside his house, he noticed a large box had been placed at his doorstep. When he opened it he found the box divided in half, one half contained many crescent moon badges to give out to trainers who beat him and the other half contained nothing but pokeballs. On top of it all was a note which read:

_Here's your supplies, build your party quickly so you have a fair chance of defending your title as gym leader and be strong enough for the Elite Four tournament as well. You will find your gym in the middle of Lake Pontchartrain, here's it's location on the map. Its facilities are at your disposal, use them to help achieve victory. Enjoy and good luck._

_ Director Stan_

_ United States Pokemon League Official Coordinator _

"That's a good point, I do need to build a party. I will just bring a few pokeballs with me in case I encounter any wild pokemon so I can catch them." he thought to himself.

He sat on the shore and watched as his pokemon swim in the water as if he were a kid swimming through a pool of sweets in a candy shop.

"What should my next pokemon be? I guess it would be nice to have a flying pokemon, but where am I going to find one?" he thought to himself.

He looked up and stared off into the clear blue sky. In the distance he saw some birds flying his way, however he soon realized they weren't just birds, they were Wingulls.

"Perfect!" he said, "Totodile!" he shouted. Totodile then looked to him with attention. "We're going to catch one of those Wingulls!" he shouted pointing at one that was leading the others in their v-formation.

Totodile shot out the water with great strength and slammed the Wingull that Dominic have pointed to into the water. The Wingull shot out the water with great speed and used air slash, sending Totodile skidding across the water.

"This one is tough. I would love to add him to my party." Dominic said to himself and smirked.

Totodile shook off the attack and did his strange dance. He then shot towards the Wingull so quickly that he was dashing on the water. Totodile jumped off the water and grabbed Wingull with his mouth. The two of them spiraled towards the water, each trying to dominate the other in time to cause the other to receive the most damage from crashing into the water.

It was a draw and both pokemon crashed into the water with a big splash following them. Dominic watched patiently to see who would surface first. Both Wingull and Totodile surfaced, Wingull looked too injured to fight and Totodile looked like something was plaguing him.

"Now's my chance." Dominic said throwing the pokeball and capturing Wingull.

Totodile wobbled back onto shore and collapsed at Dominic's feet.

"Totodile, what's wrong?" he said kneeling down to examine him. He discovered some purple substance on Totodile's body. "Poison?" he asked himself. "Could Wingull know toxic?" He then shook his head, "No time for that, I need to get these two healed, but where to go?" his mind then began to run around in circles then he remembered his letter from Director Stan.

Dominic took off his shirt and began to swim to the location of his gym. When he arrived, he was shocked to see the sheer size of it. It was a floating stadium that had many other facilities for living and was stocked with supplies. Dominic ran around trying to find a healing machine, he saw a sign that said infirmary in the distance and ran for that. Inside was a healing machine and he placed his two pokeballs on the tray. He pressed the red button and a timer began the countdown until his pokemon would be healed. It only took ten minutes for his pokemon to be restored to full strength.

After the ten minutes was up, Dominic retrieved his pokemon. All of a sudden he heard a voice call out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" it was a female's voice, she sounded young, maybe his age.

Dominic walked outside to the open stadium to see a brown haired girl wearing a pink t-shirt and a short sleeved, dark green vest with jeans standing on the other side of the stadium. Around her neck was a pink cowgirl hat.

"Hey, are you the gym leader?" she called out to him.

"Yeah, I am!" he shouted back as he walked toward her.

When he finally reached her, she stuck out her hand and the two shook hands, "My name's Mimi." she said.*

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dominic." he replied.

"So, what are your rules here, Dominic?" she asked.

"Rules?" he asked.

"Every gym has some sort of rules; time limits, how many pokemon can be used at once, things like that." she replied.

"Well, given my circumstance, it will have to be a two vs. two battle. I only have two pokemon at my disposal." he chuckled slightly embarrassed.

"Perfect. I only have two pokemon too!" Mimi said happily.

Dominic and Mimi took their positions on opposite ends of the fighting terrain. The terrain itself was mainly land with a body of water in the center of it.

"Ready when you are!" Mimi shouted.

"I'm ready!" Dominic shouted. This was his first battle as a gym leader. Now it was time to see how well he could handle this fight.

*If you haven't gotten the reference yet, she is highly based off Mimi from Digimon. I will explain more next chapter.


	3. Ch 3 vs Mimi

Ch. 3 vs. Mimi

"This will be a one on one match. Each trainer is allowed to use two pokemon total for this battle. Each trainer is also allowed to switch out at any time during the battle. The first person to have two pokemon unable to battle loses." Dominic shouted to her.

Mimi nodded. She reached into her shoulder bag and threw out Cacnea. "Let's go Cacnea!" she shouted.

Dominic smirked and threw out Wingull, "You've got this Wingull! Use air slash!" he commanded and Wingull did so.

Cacnea jumped out of the way and jumping at Wingull, pounded him into the ground with a needle arm. When Wingull fell into the ground, Cacnea followed up with poison sting.

"Excellent job Cacnea!" Mimi shouted.

Wingull managed to recover and get back into the air however it was now poisoned and very weak.

"Hang in there Wingull!" Dominic shouted. "I've got to think of something fast." he thought to himself.

Then he noticed Cacnea kneeling on the ground.

"What's wrong Cacnea. Get up!" Mimi shouted.

On Cacnea, Mimi and Dominic saw a purple residue. It was Wingull's toxic.

"How did that get there?" Mimi shouted.

"Wingull used toxic as soon as Cacnea got close enough." Dominic said smirking.

"Wingull, use air slash again and let's wrap this up!" he said.

Wingull used the last of its energy to unload a barrage of air slashes on Cacnea who could do nothing about it. When the smoke cleared, Cacnea was revealed to have fainted. Mimi withdrew her pokemon and was reaching for her second one when Wingull went down.

"Good job Wingull." Dominic said returning Wingull to its pokeball.

Totodile immediately jumped out of its pokeball and onto the battlefield pumped and ready to fight.

"Man, you just don't wait to be called out do you?" Dominic chuckled looking down at Totodile who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"What an interesting Totodile you have there, however this fight is over." Mimi said as she revealed her next pokemon. "Let's end this Roselia."

"You up for this challenge Totodile? You may be at a disadvantage by type but you are still strong enough to go toe to toe with her." Dominic said.

Totodile began to do its dance and then in a blink of an eye dashed off and was already half across the battlefield.

"Wow, this Totodile is faster than normal Totodiles. How is this possible." Mimi said to herself.

Totodile slammed its tail into Roselia only to have it blocked. Rosalia retaliated by unleashing a storm of razor leaves which repelled Totodile sending him skidding across the ground and into the water. A moment later Totodile shot out of the water and landed on the ground, again he did his bazaar dance but this time when Totodile dashed off, he became a blur. Rosalia then was seen being violently hit in all directions not being able to do anything.

"There's only one thing I can do to end this." Mimi mumbled. "Roselia use leaf storm!" she shouted. After Roselia had been hit, it unleashed a hurricane of leaves in all directions.

Totodile was unable to escape this attack and was caught in the storm. When the leaf storm subsided, Totodile was on the ground unable to fight. Dominic sighed but was impressed he did this well considering it was his first battle. He withdrew Totodile back into his pokeball.

"I won?" Mimi said with a small pause after. "I won! I can't believe it!" she squealed.

"Come with me." Dominic said walking off towards the back of the gym.

Mimi followed until she entered the infirmary. Dominic was standing in front of a healing machine waiting for his pokemon to finish healing. After about a minute or so he took his pokeballs off the machine. "Here, use this machine to heal your pokemon. I'll meet you in the cafeteria. It's all the way down to the left when you leave this room." Dominic said leaving the room.

Mimi healed her pokemon and after five minutes, did what Dominic had told her to do. She saw Dominic sitting with his two pokemon in the cafeteria feeding them as well as eating his own food.

"Hey, where's my badge?" she shouted.

"Right here." he said pulling it out of his pocket and sliding it to her. "Congratulations on earning the Crescent Badge. If you want, you can take some of the food I have here and make you and your pokemon something to eat." Dominic said happily.

Mimi took the badge and looked at it. "It's a pretty badge." she commented.

"Yeah. It is. I like it's design." Dominic replied.

Mimi smiled at him and got for for her and her pokemon. She sat by Dominic and the two enjoyed their lunch.

"So where are you from Mimi?" Dominic asked.

"Texas." she said shoving a sandwich she had made into her mouth.

"Nice, what part of Texas?" he asked.

"Huston." she replied giving her pokemon some of her food. "Now, it's my turn for questions. How did you get selected for gym leader of Louisiana?" she asked.

"A while back, I ran into the original person selected and I beat him in a battle and it turns out one of the directors was watching and decided to make me gym leader instead. It was all thanks to Totodile, however what's funny is he didn't belong to me. He randomly walked up to me just a couple of minutes before I had my first battle and next thing I know, I'm gym leader." Dominic replied.

Mimi chuckled "You battled using a wild pokemon? That's priceless!"

"Yeah..." Dominic said chuckling.

Mimi finished eating and feeding her pokemon and got up.

"Where you heading to next?" Dominic asked.

"I think I'll head down to Florida. I hear the gym leader there has a wicked Feraligatr. No offense to you of course." she said.

"None taken. Well I hope to see you again. It was a fun battle and we can do it again next time you are in town." he said.

"Ok." she said smiling. "That sounds nice."

She left the cafeteria and Dominic looked down to see a folded piece of paper on the table. Dominic opened it to see he name and number with a little heart next to it.

Dominic laughed, "Clever girl." he said.


End file.
